


a taste of honey

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Character, F/M, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Secret Santa, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: She pulled herself out with a full body laugh, eventually, both of them were on the floor, a mess of limbs tangled together.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	a taste of honey

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin Twitter's Secret Santa event, here's a gift for @averagefangal1, hope you like it!

**1,**

The first time they tried to kiss, their mouths crashed against each other clumsily and Merlin's teeth somehow ended up giving Morgana's upper lip a bruise.

She pulled herself out with a full body laugh, eventually, both of them were on the floor, a mess of limbs tangled together. It was all quiet except for the soft music Morgana had put on earlier.

Merlin kissed her forehead afterwards, which Morgana accepted with her eyes closed and the corner of her mouth tugged into a satisfied smile.

**2,**

The next time, Merlin decided to kiss her hands instead.

He craddled Morgana's hands into his chest with care while maintaing eyes contact, checking whether if she was alright, because it had been one of those days where Uther decided to be a major asshole again, this time with Arthur flinging himself between the father and his sister, firm as a shield, got into his way.

Morgana's green green eyes were dried as a desert, yet burried behind them an old rage Merlin was not sure if he could ever help her with.

He brought her hands to his lips, her bruised knuckles, and placed his soft kisses there as a promise.

The kiss was light as a butterfly.

**3,**

When Morgana came to find him, Percival was there too.

"Leave us," Merlin told him, his friend nodded, then left them be.

"Hey." 

He closed his eyes. Felt her hands around his wrists, felt her gaze on him. Opened to a shade of wonder, and anger, but he had no idea if it was directed at him or at what happened earlier at the cafeteria. The light was almost tangible when he sat her down, not sure how to start.

" _Me--"_

Morgana tried, but stopped because Merlin shaked his head and his grips tightened. 

"No, don't. Don't call me that."

"Alright," Morgana whispered, brought his hand to her left cheek.

"Whenever you're ready, but I'd love to know your name."

"Merlin."

"Merlin."

He exhaled. Morgana only smoled, gently.

"I like that name."

Their noses touched as Morgana brought their foreheads together, for a while, they stayed that way.

**4,**

"Soooo? How does it feel?"

She asked, practically bouncing on her feet as Merlin finally came out dressing himself in his new, _finally_ , proper binder.

"Euphoria," he replied, opened his arms wide for a big hug.

"My partner?"

Morgana asked, her eyes looked at his face wondering, tending to the water with great care.

"I think boyfriend."

Merlin informed her, mentally made a note that he should thank and give Lancelot a big thumbs up later for the help.

"Boyfriend it is."

She confirmed happily with a loud kiss on jiss cheeks.

**5,**

They kissed at prom.

Morgana was breathtaking in her white dress woven with crystals that her and Gwen had spent hours working upon. Merlin himself looking content and comfortable, dared him say confident even, in the suit which Arthur lend him, the tie Elyan helped him with and the hair which Leon had protested against Gwaine to keep it in its natural fluffy stage.

Their lips, hesitated still, meet one another's half way, Merlin could taste Morgana's smile against his as everyone else bursted into a big cheer and the sound of Gwen snapping pictures to send Hunith later. 

"Hi," he whispered 

"Hello there."

Morgana reached for his hands, their fingers intertwined. Dazed.


End file.
